Ash's Lemony Adventure and Stuff!
by BananaMander
Summary: Ash has quite the citrusy adventure in the Kanto region with many, many, MANY, girls! No PokeXHuman.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Lemony Adventures and Stuff!

But first a word from our author!

Hello all you fan-fic aficionados! Also hello and screw you to all the graphic designers out there! (Taste my Comic-Sans and admit defeat!*) * Joking, joking * Any-who this will be my first fan-fic and it will be a spectacularly-and contradictorily blandly- citrus-y one! Enjoy!

As the view pans over the beautiful landscape of the Kanto region the Narrator's voice rings out, "Welcome to the world of Pokemon! It has been a month since we last saw Ash and co. Let's check on them now!" The view continues to move until it reaches Ash's house and goes through the window. Ash is asleep in his bed when the phone rings. Ash sits up and answers, "He-Hello?",his voice still slow with sleep, "Who is it?"

"You moron! Who do you think it is!"

"..."

"It's Misty, ya idiot!"

"Oh hullo Misty... How are you this morning?"

"Just fine, thank you very much! Now go down stairs and follow the instructions on the letter. Good bye!"

-CLICK-

"Wait Misty! What letter!"

Ash hangs up the phone, "I guess I should go down stairs now..."

After a shower, shit, and shave, he heads down-stairs and looks for the letter Misty mentioned.

He searches for it until finding it on the kitchen table. "I really should have looked for it here first..." The letter which was in an envelope read as such:

Dear Ash,

We, meaning the girls, have concocted a special new challenge for you!

If you can travel through the entire Kanto region and visit all the gyms, we will give

you back your Pokemon and give you the antidote to the Mega-Repel that we sprayed

on you last night while you slept! This Repel will prevent you from ever seeing a Pokemon again unless you get a dose of the antidote! So travel to Viridian City and talk to Nurse Joy to get the rules for this very special challenge!

P.S. Did you find the Picture yet? ; )

After searching the house again Ash realizes that the picture is probably still in the envelope, he returns to the kitchen and searches the envelope to find the pic. "Oh wow..." The picture featured all the girls that Ash has ever met- Misty, May, Dawn, the female Gym Leaders, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, the works- all completely undressed and bending between their spread legs to look at the camera. The dampness easily visible on their woman-hood. On the back it read; Congratulations Champ! Ash left the house so fast that he left skid-marks.

Your favorite banana-amphibian hybrid is here and is wondering what you, my dear reader, thinks of my little preemptive chapter! Please trust that Lemony goodness shall follow as soon as I get a little feed-back. You... catch my drift? The next chapter as soon as I give a fuck! (Soon) I will take some-...Fuck I don't know the word...Suggestions! That was it!- suggestions as to the order of sexual encounters.

Peace be with you,

Bananamander.


	2. Surprise!

Well people looks like it's ready! And by it I mean the second chapter! Also It appears that Comic sans does not appear on this site soooooo... I ain't fixin' it. Any-who looks like people reviewed so time to to respond!

Ahem: Like those ideas and that WAS my plan from the beginning but I decided to do something totally different just to fuck wit' ya!

K: It was a language malfunction.

So anyway, do you need to go to the bathroom? Are your nose hairs trimmed? This the second chapter ahead you know. There is a 50% chance you won't make it through this one. But trust in your force Tra- I mean dear reader, and head to the garden of Madness!

We now rejoin Ash as he is walking down route 1...

'I can't wait!', Ash thinks to him self, 'I get to fuck all these chicks! Brock would be so jealous!' Little did he know that a shadowy figure was stalking him... Ash was just walking along- with his mind in the clouds, a spring in his step, and a helluva lot of blood in his dick (It was quite engorged indeed)- when suddenly a twig snapped behind him. He spun around, his years of Pokemon training giving cat-like responses, to see Daisy Oak.

"Daisy what are you doing here?", Ash asked, unable to keep his eyes off of her massive tits which were barely contained within a tight tank-top.

"Oh you know, this and that!", She said with a giggle.

"Not really, no"

Daisy sighed, "I guess there's no time for games... I'm here to give you a taste of the new challenge!"

"Oh!"

"Sadly I can't go all the way with you today Ash. The others would kill me! HEE HEE!"

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. We'll still have lots of fun!"

"Oh!"

Daisy quickly crossed the distance between herself and Ash, grabbing onto his turgid member. Ash began panting as Daisy slowly began stroking him through on his jeans. As Daisy's ministrations continued Ash's hand began slowly making its way towards her tight ass. Suddenly Daisy dropped down and in one fluid motion unzipped Ash's pants and retrieved his seven and a half inch cock.

"Are you ready Ash?"

"Oh Yeah..."

Daisy slowly eased her mouth around Ash's cock, it was obvious that she had done this before, and swirled her tongue around the head. He put his hands on top of her head and began fucking her face. He started out slow but soon was slamming his cock into the back of Daisy's throat, yet she still retained some control by lightly using her teeth to increase his pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, Ash's member began jumping in Daisy's mouth as he screamed, "I'm cuuummmmmming!" Although she tried to swallow it all there was so much some still spilled onto her tits. After cleaning herself up, Daisy stood and said, "Ash that was so much fun! I love your cum! And don't worry I think we'll see each-other again quite soon."

"Wait Daisy! What do you mean?" But she had already left. And as Ash zipped up his pants he saw Viridian city just ahead. "AW YEAH! Ashy gunna get hisself sum pootang now!" He yelled as he ran towards the city and the hot nurse waiting for him there.

So watcha think? You have fun? Any who if you think my writing sucks than you should you understand that it is intentional. So read and review. Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Ash's Balls Z!

~BananaMander


End file.
